Power consumption is a substantial factor in the design of computing devices. Reducing power consumption of a computing device may reduce the cost of heat dissipation systems within the device and may also reduce the cost of energy needed to operate the device. The usefulness of locally-powered devices often relates to their ability to function for extended periods using a single mobile power source. Consequently, a decrease in the power consumption of these devices may lead to a direct increase in their functionality.